


hot summer

by glimmerwitch



Series: johnyong nanny au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink, and taeyong is his omega nanny, johnny is a rich alpha dilf, you get the vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerwitch/pseuds/glimmerwitch
Summary: when taeyong agreed to accompany mr. suh on a business trip to hawaii in order to watch his daughter, he wasn't expecting the older alpha to spend much time with them. but he does, and taeyong finds himself helpless to resist his sexual advances.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnyong nanny au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805650
Comments: 27
Kudos: 320





	hot summer

**Author's Note:**

> -the age difference is that taeyong is 19 and johnny is 38  
> -i'll add more tags as they become relevant  
> -this is only very loosely edited so please be gentle  
> -enjoy!

Taeyong twists his torso in a vain attempt to slather SPF 70 as evenly on his back as possible, cursing when the tips of his fingers barely graze his shoulder blades. Earlier that morning, he spent ages trying to get any semblance of coverage, and now that it’s time to reapply his situation is no different. A vain, pathetic part of him wants to cry when he thinks about what awful tan lines he’ll have at the end of their trip.

Taeyong’s field of vision darkens and he blinks up to find Mr. Suh standing in front of his lounge chair, blocking the afternoon sun from beating down on him. His red swimming trunks are slung low on his hips and he has a bottle of sunscreen in hand.

“Need a hand with that?” he asks in a gravelly voice. It's difficult to tell behind his Ray-Bans, but he seems amused.

Taeyong should really just say no. There’s no world in which having your alpha boss apply sunscreen to your back doesn’t cross some sort of boundary. He’s probably only even asking to be polite.

But the _tan lines..._

“Um, sure. If it's not too much of a trouble,” Taeyong agrees, blushing. He falters, awkwardly setting his sunscreen down before picking it up again. “Should I…”

“Of course it’s not a trouble, Taeyong,” Mr. Suh insists, so casual. “Lie down on your stomach for me.”

Despite the 90 degree weather, Taeyong finds himself suppressing a shiver. There’s nothing out of the ordinary with what Mr. Suh said, or the way he said it, but Taeyong’s overactive imagination takes Mr. Suh’s natural sense of command and processes it as an alpha’s order.

He scrabbles to flip over onto his stomach, skin flushed.

Mr. Suh walks around to the other side of Taeyong, his absence making way for the sun to shine right back into Taeyong’s eyes. The view of the ocean is lovely, the screaming children less so, so Taeyong opts to close his eyes, resting his cheek against the plush cushion, allowing contentment to seep into his bones.

Big mistake.

With his body relaxed, he has no defense against the jolt that goes through him when he feels Mr. Suh’s bare knee brush against his waist as he steadies himself to loom over Taeyong’s prone form. His other knee fits into the space between Taeyong’s slightly spread legs, and every synapse in Taeyong’s body where the two men touch feels like they’re being cut by a thousand tiny knives.

Bereft of his vision, all of Taeyong’s senses are occupied with Mr. Suh’s body hovering over him. He hears the click of the sunscreen cap opening louder than the waves crashing against the shore, smells Mr. Suh’s familiar ground coffee scent stronger than he ever has before. More anticipation builds in his stomach at the prospect of Mr. Suh just putting his hands on his back then Taeyong has ever felt in the moments before an actual hookup.

_I’m fucked,_ he thinks.

Taeyong hears Mr. Suh squirt the sunscreen into his hands and inhales.

When Mr. Suh’s hands finally make contact with Taeyong’s back, Taeyong’s breath gives an audible hitch and Mr. Suh pauses his ministrations.

“Cold?” he asks, and it takes Taeyong a moment to realize he’s referring to the sunscreen against his skin.

“Y-yes,” Taeyong breathes, though in truth Mr. Suh’s warm hands cut the coldness.

Mr. Suh huffs a laugh. “I’ll try and be quick,” he tells Taeyong, and Taeyong isn’t sure if he should be happy or upset at the reassurance.

Barely fifteen seconds go by before Mr. Suh makes another comment.

“Christ,” he mutters. “You’re such a little thing, aren’t you, Taeyong?”

Just one of Mr. Suh’s hands can almost cover the entire expanse of Taeyong’s back. Taeyong has always been small, even for an omega, and he knows that Mr. Suh is big, even for an alpha, but the revelation of just how pronounced their size difference is makes some primitive submissive instinct inside of Taeyong rear its ugly head.

“Yeah,” Taeyong agrees, voice edging toward a whimper. “I was always the smallest in my class.”

Mr. Suh is working the cream into Taeyong’s narrow shoulders, long fingers dangerously close to his sensitive neck. “I’ll bet,” he says, wondering. He drags his hands down Taeyong’s spine, rubbing the product in as he goes, until he get to the small of his back. “I almost feel like I could snap you in half if I’m not careful. Alphas love omegas like that you know.”

Taeyong feels his brain short circuit. “They do?” is all he can think to say in response, too turned on to manage much else. Mr. Suh’s fingers keep creeping further and further down until they pause at the band of Taeyong’s tiny little lilac swim shorts. He holds his breath, wondering if Mr. Suh has finished, when the older man’s fingers slip underneath the material of his shorts.

Taeyong can’t help but let out a little squeal. Mr. Suh only chuckles.

“Of course we do,” he answers. His fingers gently brush Taeyong’s skin, traveling further down still. He reaches Taeyong’s crack and the way he purposefully presses in makes it difficult to believe his actions are anything other than intentional. Mr. Suh leans forward, shielding his wayward hand from any passerby, murmuring right into Taeyong’s ear. “Being little just makes you easier to pick up and throw around. No matter what they say, all alphas want is a sweet, obedient, pretty little thing like you waiting for them when they come home from work. Not to mention how tight-”

“Don’t forget Yongie’s neck, Dad! Remember when you forgot mine and I got super, super burnt?”

Mr. Suh’s hands are out of Taeyong’s shorts and off his body in a flash, the atmosphere going from sexually charged to completely normal like flipping a switch.

Taeyong looks up to see Bijoo, grinning at her father and nanny, blissfully unaware of what was just taking place. She’s carrying an empty sand bucket and Taeyong notices with some chagrin that she’s forgone the pink rash guard he’d made her wear that morning.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Mr. Suh assures her, voice miles away from both his typical haughty tone and the dirty, cloying tone he’d just used with Taeyong. He uses his cheerful, pleasant voice that seems reserved especially for Bijoo. “I remembered. Yongie’s definitely not getting burnt, right?”

“Right,” Taeyong agrees, forcing a smile. There’s a tightness in his shorts that makes him hesitate to sit up, lest he embarrass himself and traumatize Bijoo. He usually likes how small omega swimwear is, but this is one occasion he wouldn’t mind wearing baggy shorts like alphas and betas can get away with.

Luckily, Mr. Suh seems to recognize the reason for Taeyong not getting up and distracts Bijoo before she can notice. “Were you off building a sand castle with your new friends from the hotel? Can I see it?”

Bijoo lights up and leads her father away, chattering to him all the while. Taeyong watches them go and notices Mr. Suh walking in a way that would suggest he’s probably dealing with the same problem as Taeyong.

Thank God for loose fitting alpha swimwear.

**Author's Note:**

> if enough people like this i'll probably make it into a series, so if you did like it let me know!!


End file.
